Lust, Among Other Things
by practicingproductivity
Summary: "You mean you've never had an orgasm before?" Kumiko's eyes widen a bit.


**A/N:** Sorry, this has been a long time coming. It was delayed for two main reasons 1) health issues 2) I couldn't find a version I felt satisfied with. So I'm just gonna post this as it is and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Lust, Among Other Things_**

The movie they had chosen on Netflix was a romantic comedy, and from the description it had sounded innocent enough, but to be fair, they also had not checked the rating. After all, Reina and Kumiko are both college students – practicially adults – movie ratings don't apply to them. So when the third sex scene comes on, more graphic than the last, and the heat from Reina's thigh against hers intensifies, Kumiko steals a glance at her best friend.

Reina's hands are in her lap, gripping fistfuls of her knee-length skirt. She wears a tight-lipped expression on her that relaxes when she catches Kumiko watching her and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, not really." Kumiko reaches up to distract her hand with scratching the back of her head. "This movie isn't making you uncomfortable, is it?"

An interesting mixture of emotions crosses Reina's face, all jumbled together so that Kumiko can't pick her expression apart and read what Reina is feeling.

Reina reaches forward to pause the movie on her laptop that's sitting on the bed in front of them. "It might be more accurate to say I don't really understand it," she says as she leans back against the mountain of pillows stacked behind them at the head of the bed.

"What part don't you understand?"

"How the main character is so addicted to sex."

Kumiko hummed doubtfully. "I don't know if I'd go so far as to describe it as an addiction."

"She seems to care about it an awful lot." Reina's eyebrows are knit together and a frown tugs on either side of her mouth. "Is it really that great?"

"I wouldn't know; I've never had sex. But I don't think her behavior was that strange."

Reina turns her head to regard Kumiko's face. "How can you say that if you've never had sex yourself?"

Kumiko clears her throat a bit and shifts uncomfortably before answering. "I've just heard from other friends that it's better with someone else."

"What is?" Reina blinks at her.

"Uh, you know..."

Reina tilts her head.

 _Are you really going to make me say it out loud?_ The heat of embarrassment floods into Kumiko's cheeks. Her eyes dance away from Reina's sincere expression and back again. She gets the sense that Reina isn't trying to toy with her. The girl is genuinely curious. But it doesn't make the words come any easier.

Thankfully the answer comes to Reina on her own, her eyes widening and own cheeks flushing. She caps a hand over her mouth and is silent like that for a moment before lowering her hand. "You mean touching yourself," she murmurs.

"Y-yeah." Kumiko tries to gulp down some of her discomfort by swallowing hard. It sinks down and anchors itself to the pit of her stomach. She wants to run out the door and escape this conversation before it reaches the point of no return. But she can't. This is her room.

For a moment the air becomes too thick to breathe. Kumiko scrambles for a way to change the topic, but there is a sad shine to Reina's curious gaze, and all excuses get stuck in the back of her throat. The silence is oppressive.

Reina breaks it for her. She clutches at her own forearms as she hugs herself tight, her eyes drifting off to a distant corner of the room. "I think there might be something wrong with me." Her voice is like vapor, the words so fragile and soft Kumiko could almost believe she doesn't hear them.

Kumiko's lungs remember how to work enough to ask, "What makes you say that?"

She tries not to fixate on the way Reina's teeth worry her bottom lip.

"I've never enjoyed touching myself." She says it so seriously, like she's the victim of a curse.

Kumiko snorts back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Reina snaps.

"You're so cute," Reina flushes at that – out of embarassment or indignation, Kumiko can't tell, "There's nothing wrong with not masturbating. Plenty of people don't. Maybe you're just not a very sexual person."

Kumiko has to look away as Reina chews her lip again. She busies herself with relocating the laptop to her desk beside the bed.

Reina plants her hands on either side of her face, trying to hide the color change in her cheeks. "I wouldn't say I'm not sexual," she mutters in a tiny voice. "I do get aroused by things, it's just..." she trails off for a bit before continuing, "Do you...enjoy touching yourself...?"

Kumiko means to clear her throat but ends up coughing instead. When she's done she mumbles an "I guess."

"Then tell me what I'm doing wrong! It gets so frustrating and now I feel like I'm just a walking ball of sexual tension and it's _horrible!_ Maybe if I learn to do it right, I won't feel this way all the time."

"You mean you've never had an orgasm before?" Kumiko's eyes widen a bit.

"I don't think so..."

"Maybe you just haven't found what you like yet."

"It's not like I haven't tried different things." Reina hugs herself, an indignant pout on her lips.

"What do you usually think about?"

Reina tilts her head like she doesn't understand the question. "What do you mean?"

"Like a fantasy that turns you on, or something like that." Kumiko talks to the hands she's using to play with the hem of her shirt, unable to make eye contact.

Reina hums, both pensive and a bit disappointed. "I don't really think about anything. What do you fantasize about, Kumiko?"

 _You._ Of course, she doesn't say that out loud, but the thought alone paints a nice blush on her cheeks and embraces her with nervous heat. The lump in her stomach twists about. Kumiko steeples her sweaty fingers together, gently pressing in and out. She tries to get swallowed by the pillows "Oh, you know... ahaha."

Reina furrows her brow. "I don't. Can you please tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Kumiko laughs a long, nervous laugh. She tries the lighten the atmosphere with a joke: "How could I tell you unless you showed me?"

Reina, however doesn't take this as a joke. And Kumiko doesn't realize this until Reina says "Kumiko, how can I show you if you're not looking?" and Kumiko turns to find her best friend beside her, skirt pushed down and thumbs hooked into her panties.

Kumiko's jaw drops, a strained croaking sound is all she's capable of making. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks it's probably best to correct Reina on this misunderstanding. Probably. And yet. Here her wildest dreams were unfolding in front of her.

"I'm looking," Kumiko breathes, riveted by Reina's hips as she lifts them to finish undressing her lower half.

Reina flicks her skirt and panties off with her foot, sending them into a heap on the floor. Kumiko's eyes follow the movement, then the line of Reina's leg, the bend in her knee, to the curve of her ass. Kumiko has to twist the sheets around her fingers, lest she reach out to trace the same path with her fingertips.

Reina slips a hand between her legs, her fingers sliding between her folds. She rubs herself a bit, before her fingers disappear inside her. Kumiko has to choke back her heart that's beating its way up her throat, pounding against her eardrums. She wills herself to remember how to breathe.

"Does that feel good?" she asks, her voice little more a breath.

"Not really... What should I do?"

"Have you tried, uh, curling your fingers?"

Reina makes a mewling noise, her lower lip quivering. "It's not working. Kumiko, help me please!" Her voice rises to a shrill whine.

If not for the tears pricking the corners of Reina, Kumiko might have found the situation amusing. She does her best to comfort her. "It's okay. Don't panic."

"It's not okay," Reina howls. She takes Kumiko's hand in both of hers. The fingers that had been inside are moist against Kumiko's skin. "I'm horny _all_ the time. I can't take it anymore. P-please... show me how..."

Slowly Reina guides her hand. Kumiko trembles as her knuckles bump Reina's bare hip, but she doesn't resist. She's dreamed about this – maybe in not quite these circumstances – but she's not about to turn down this once in a life opportunity. Reina's grip loosens, gently setting Kumiko's hand on the inside of her thigh. Without pausing at the lack of guidance, Kumiko's fingers find their way on their own to Reina's entrance.

Kumiko sucks in a sharp breath at how wet Reina is. Already, Kumiko is able to coax two digits inside. The way Reina's walls quiver around her fingers, nurses a pool of moisture in Kumiko's panties. She pumps nice and slow, curling against Reina's walls.

"How's this?" Kumiko's voice shakes.

Reina whimpers pitifully, drawing both hands up to cover her face. "It's no good."

Kumiko withdraws. Using both her hands, Kumiko takes each of Reina's wrists and gently pries them away to reveal Reina's tearful expression. "Reina."

"What's wrong with me?"

Kumiko smiles gently, fondly. "There's nothing wrong with you. Everyone has different things they like. We can keep trying until we find what you like."

Reina shuffles, flutters he lashes up at Kumiko. "'We'?" she echoes shyly.

If it were possible for Kumiko's face to turn any redder, it surely would have. Her vision loses focus. She fumbles around a suddenly thick tongue for words. When she can finally manage to speak, she lets go of Reina's hands. "Have you tried touching yourself here?" Her fingers glide along the curve of Reina's hip, over her stomach, to the erect bud of nerves between her legs.

Reina lets out a breath, a shiver ripples through her whole body as the pad of Kumiko's finger finds her clit. Reina tilts her head back, her neck relaxing against the pillows, while her hips lift into Kumiko's touch. Kumiko draws a small experimental circle, gently, slowly.

" _Oh,"_ Reina gasps. Her eyes fall closed, overcome with unexpected pleasure. "It feels much better when you do it."

Kumiko freezes. She can't even remember how to breathe. She is only aware of three things. The thundering of her heart, Reina's heady breaths, and the dull ache between her own thighs. "That's—um-" Kumiko fumbles for words, tripping over her own thick tongue. "...Do you want me to continue?" She is unable to keep the hopefulness from leaking into the question.

Reina's eyes snap open and she vigorously nods her head. A relieved, shy smile creeps its way onto Kumiko's lips. It doesn't last long. Reina hooks her arms around Kumiko's neck and reels her in for rough kiss. Kumiko's surprise silenced by Reina's seeking tongue. A small whimper escapes as she parts her lips. The kiss slowly softens as the seconds pass and Kumiko remembers where her hands is and begins to move it again.

Reina moans into her mouth. Her hips buck erratically into Kumiko's quickening pace. Kumiko can feel Reina's nails digging into her shoulder as Reina clutches at her shirt. Kumiko wants to slow down, to tease – make this moment last as long as possible. But she doesn't know this orgasm has been a long time coming and it's not long before Reina tumbles over the edge.

Kumiko slowly retracts her hand, her eyes searching Reina's. Reina cups Kumiko's cheek with fond gentleness.

Reina's lips curl upwards and she laughs, "I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for that."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Kumiko hopes she sounds casual.

"Do you want me to-"

Kumiko cuts her off, stopping the hand that is reaching for the button of her jeans. "It's fine. You don't have to worry about me. Tonight was about you." She doesn't think she's ready to reveal just how badly she wants this. Not yet.

"Next time then?" Reina asks, a little breathlessly.

"Yeah," Kumiko smiles, "next time."

Reina kisses the tip of Kumiko's nose. "And do you think next time we could ditch the shirts too?"

Kumiko laughs.


End file.
